Nachhilfestunden 3
by psycholiki
Summary: Wir kommen zum finalen Teil der Nachhilfestunden. Nun lernen Woody und Buzz voneinander...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Nachhilfestunden 3

Nachdem Woody von Buzz diese ganz spezielle Lektion gelernt hatte, gab er sich alle Mühe offener gegenüber dem Space Ranger zu werden. Es lief besser als geplant; Buzz schien sehr zufrieden mit ihm zu sein. Umso drängender wurde der Wunsch in Woody seine versprochene Revanche einzulösen.

An einem Nachmittag sah er seine Chance gekommen.

Buzz hatte seit Stunden mit Rex virtuell das Böse bekämpft und ruhte sich nun in einer Ecke sitzend aus. Woody trat lässig auf ihn zu.

"Howdy.", sagte er, als er vor ihm stand.

Buzz hob den Kopf und lächelte, als er den Sheriff erkannte.

"Howdy.", gab er zurück.

Woody tippte sich charmant grinsend an den Hut.

Buzz mochte dieses Grinsen besonders gern. Er streckte eine Hand aus, packte Woody am Gürtel und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich.

Der Cowboy lachte leise.

"Hey, Space Ranger, immer langsam." Er ließ es zu, dass Buzz seine Arme um ihn legte und sein Gesicht an seinem Bauch vergrub. Einen Moment lang zögerte er. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war so gut. Vielleicht sollte er sein Vorhaben auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben. Dann spürte er scheinbar harmlos tastende Finger an seinem Rücken und er verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

"Ah, ah, lass das.", tadelte Woody und griff hinter sich, schnappte sich beide Handgelenke des Space Rangers und hielt sie fest.

"Och Menno...", murmelte Buzz dumpf an seinem Bauch.

"Ich hab eine bessere Idee, Lightyear.", sagte Woody verheißungsvoll.

Buzz sah auf.

"Was denn?", wollte er wissen.

Woody zog ihn grinsend hoch und bedeutete Buzz ihm zu folgen.

Als Buzz klar wurde, dass sie auf das Bett zusteuerten, schluckte er. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Woody ihm nach seiner doch etwas heftigen Art ihm seine Zuneigung zu zeigen eine Revanche angedroht hatte.

"Woody? Was wird das?", fragte er skeptisch. Dieses undurchsichtige Grinsen seines Begleiters gefiel ihm nicht so recht.

Der Sheriff hielt die Decke hoch, damit Buzz bequem unters Bett gehen konnte und ging ihm dann nach.

Buzz´ Blick fiel auf Andys Fransenschal, der zu einem Haufen drapiert unterm Bett lag; unweit davon stand eine kleine Taschenlampe, die im Halbdunkeln hier unten ein warmes Licht spendete.

Woody grinste, die Hände locker in die Hüften gestemmt und hob viel sagend eine Augenbraue.

"Ist das Andys Schal? Wird er den nicht vermissen?", warf Buzz ein um seine Rührung zu verbergen.

Woody seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

"Es ist Sommer, Lightyear. Sei nicht albern." Er entledigte sich seines Hutes, ließ ihn ein paar Mal spielerisch um die Hand kreiseln und warf ihn dann zur Seite. Mit routinierten Bewegungen knüpfte er sich sein rotes Halstuch auf und kam damit auf Buzz zu.

"Ahm..." Automatisch wich der Space Ranger etwas zurück, aber das erlaubte Woody ihm nicht.

"Heute...", der Sheriff verband Buzz mit seinem Halstuch die Augen,"...bist du MIR ausgeliefert.", sagte er in diesem charmanten Ton, dem Buzz nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als mich zu fügen.", murmelte der Space Ranger mit einem Lächeln.

"Du hast es erfasst.", entgegnete der Cowboy und berührte mit seinen Lippen flüchtig die seines Gegenübers.

Buzz konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es aufregend war, nicht mehr vorhersehen zu können, was Woody als Nächstes tun würde. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche ringsum und nahm das dumpfe Klacken von Woodys Absätzen wahr; der Sheriff schien ihn langsam zu umkreisen. Obwohl der Space Ranger wusste, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes drohte, kam er sich doch ziemlich hilflos vor. Eine Weile lang versuchte er noch dem Klacken zu folgen, indem er seinen Kopf danach wandte, aber als ihm etwas schwindelig wurde, ließ er es bleiben. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Woody würde so oder so sein Spielchen mit ihm treiben.

"Steht dir der Sinn nach etwas Bestimmten?", hörte Buzz seine Stimme ein Stück entfernt von ihm.

"Nichts was ich hier laut aussprechen werde.", gab er schelmisch zurück. Wieder dieses Klacken. Ein leises Lachen. Irrte er sich, oder klang es, als habe Woody vor es auf eigene Faust heraus zu finden? Er wartete unruhig ab.

Finger tauchten aus dem Nichts auf und streiften seine Brust, seinen Oberarm und er erschauerte unwillkürlich.

"So empfindlich heute?", schnurrte Woody hinter ihm. Buzz spürte den Atem des Sheriffs in seinem Nacken und widerstand dem Drang die Schultern hoch zu ziehen. Ein Finger kratzte vertikal über die biegsamen Gummirippen seiner Taille. Buzz biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Woody direkt vor ihm stand und ihn beobachtete. Das Klacken der Stiefel war verstummt. Er wartete ungeduldig.

Stille.

"Woody?", fragte er schließlich, als er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug. Er bekam keine Antwort, abgesehen von dem plötzlichen Druck auf einem der Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. Mit einem schnappenden Geräusch fuhren seine Flügel aus. Unbeabsichtigt war er zusammen gezuckt; sein schreckhaftes Verhalten wurmte ihn und er straffte die Schultern.

Im nächsten Moment fingen warme Lippen die seinen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Viel zu schnell zog sich Woody zurück.

Buzz wollte protestieren, doch ein wie beiläufiges Streichen über die Fläche seines linken Flügels raubte ihm alle Worte. Überrascht öffnete er den Mund, blieb aber stumm.

Woody nahm seine Hand und führte ihn weg. Gehorsam trabte der Space Ranger hinter ihm her. Zwei Hände drückten ihn herab auf weichen Stoff. Buzz´ Finger fuhren kurz über Andys Schal. Blaue Wolle. Die Taschenlampe stand links von ihnen; Buzz sah ihren Schein durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider. Er hörte das zarte Schaben und Knistern von Stoff, als Woody sich hinter ihm nieder ließ. Lange Beine strichen über seine Oberschenkel und umfingen ihn. Ein weicher Körper drängte sich an seinen breiten Rücken. Buzz erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Mal, daran wie erfahren Woody sich seiner angenommen hatte und mit welch offensichtlichem Vergnügen.

Da waren sie wieder, diese sanften Finger, die nun sachte damit begannen die Flächen seiner Flügel zu streicheln. Wärme stieg in ihm auf und er stieß ein behagliches Seufzen aus. Woodys Art des Fingerspiels sagte ihm, dass sich der Sheriff Zeit nehmen würde.

Der Cowboy hauchte warm gegen einen Flügel und aus Buzz` Seufzen wurde ein leises Stöhnen.

"Niemand ist in der Nähe des Bettes. Du brauchst dich also nicht zurück halten.", flüsterte Woody ihm ins Ohr und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem leichten Biss in Buzz´ Halsbeuge.

Buzz, vollkommen überzeugt davon standhaft zu bleiben und sich nicht gehen zu lassen, lächelte.

Als hätte Woody seine Gedanken gelesen, schnurrte er: "Du unterschätzt mich, Space Ranger." Seine Rechte wanderte gemächlich zu Buzz´ Brust und strich die Kerbe in der Mitte nach, während er mit der Linken eine Flügelspitze massierte. Buzz erschauerte.

"Lass mich einfach nur machen und... genieß es."

Bei den letzten Worten fuhr ein vorwitziger Finger die Unterseite seines rechten Flügels entlang und Buzz entfuhr ein Keuchen. Der Space Ranger rechnete mit einem Kuss oder Ähnlichem, aber er täuschte sich. Zu dem Finger gesellten sich weitere und nun strich eine ganze Hand mit der Fläche über seine empfindsame Kante.

Buzz schaffte es im letzten Moment sich zusammen zu reißen, konnte aber nicht verhindern dass ein ganz und gar nicht standhaftes Zittern seinen Körper schüttelte.

"Hm...", schnurrte Woody in sein Ohr, als hätte er einen besonders leckeren Geschmack im Mund.

Buzz begann an sich zu zweifeln. Der Druck von Woodys Schenkeln verstärkte sich.

"Du läufst mir doch nicht weg, Lightyear?"

Buzz schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso so... oh..." Etwas streifte seine Unterkante; er konnte es nicht identifizieren, Finger waren es nicht. Doch egal was es war, es ließ ihn Sterne sehen. Er stöhnte und beugte sich vor. Woodys Hand legte sich mit gespreizten Fingern auf seine Brust und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück an seinen Körper.

Wieder dieses Streichen, fast Gleiten. Buzz hörte ein feuchtes Geräusch und begriff, dass es Woodys Zunge war, die ihn gekonnt bearbeitete.

Zähne knabberten an den Spitzen, Hände streichelten seine Schenkelinnenseiten.

Buzz verspürte den Drang sich das Halstuch herunter zu reißen; er wollte Woodys Hände auf sich sehen.

Als er eine Hand hob, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, biss Woody fester zu. Buzz verstand den Wink und ließ knurrend seine Hand sinken.

"Treib es nicht zu weit, Cowboy.", warnte er.

Zur Antwort nahm Woody eine Flügelspitze in den Mund und saugte daran.

Automatisch spreizte Buzz seine Beine und bäumte sich auf. Das hier war kein Vergleich zu seinem ersten Mal. Woody verstand es ihn an seine Grenzen zu bringen; gerade kam wieder diese erregende Kombination aus Zunge und Zähnen und der Space Ranger keuchte hart.

Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Woodys Stiefelabsätze an seinen Unterschenkeln entlang schabten, was eine entkräftende Gänsehaut zur Folge hatte.

"..."

Woody blieb nichts verborgen.

Eine Hand griff Buzz unters Kinn.

"Was möchtest du mir sagen, hm?"

Buzz konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals diesen berechnenden Klang in Woodys Stimme gehört zu haben. Eine dünne Wut angesichts seiner Unfähigkeit dem Sheriff zu widerstehen mischte sich zu seiner Lust.

"Ich... schon gut.", murmelte er.

Woody lachte wissend. Er ließ noch Mal seine Zunge wirken, ehe er flüsterte: "Niemand kann uns hören. Und ich werde nichts verraten. Sag mir was du möchtest. Ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch."

Buzz schluckte. Er wandte den Kopf ein wenig.

"Zuerst würde ich gerne das Tuch abnehmen." Er rechnete nicht ernsthaft damit, aber einen Moment später nahm Woody es ihm ab. Buzz blinzelte. Er begegnete den leuchtenden, braunen Augen des Sheriffs und mit einem Mal wurde ihm wieder klar, wieso er den Cowboy so liebte.

Die Erkenntnis nahm ihm seine Bedenken.

"Ich möchte dich daran teilhaben lassen." Er befreite sich aus Woodys Beinklammer und drehte sich zu ihm um, kniete sich zwischen die langen Beine seines Cowboys.

Sie sahen sich an.

Woody seufzte; er lächelte seinen Gegenüber warm an.

"Sosehr ich es auch versuche dir ebenbürtig zu sein... es funktioniert einfach nicht. Gegen dich komme ich nicht an, Space Ranger."

Buzz erwiderte das Lächeln. Seine Hand kraulte Woody im Nacken und dieser schloss genießerisch die Augen.

"Ich bin nunmal dominant. Nimm´s mir nicht übel.", sagte Buzz frei heraus.

Woody sah ihn aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte er dann ehrlich.

Buzz hatte nicht damit gerechnet, freute sich dafür aber umso mehr.

"Ich will dich so wie du bist. Dominant.", fuhr Woody fort.

Buzz brachte sein Gesicht näher an den Sheriff heran.

"Ich hab es dennoch genossen. Du hast dazu gelernt, Cowboy.", sagte er zärtlich. Seine Hand schlich sich hinter Woodys Rücken, so langsam, dass dieser es nicht bemerkte.

"Tatsächlich? Wenn man bedenkt dass du vor wenigen Wochen noch nicht einmal wusstest da...", wollte Woody entgegnen. Der letzte Teil ging in einem erstaunten Keuchen über. Ein Blick in Buzz´ blaue Augen machte ihm klar, dass sich die Rollen gewechselt hatten.

"So wolltest du mich doch. Dominant.", verteidigte Buzz sich mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen.

Woody boxte ihn sanft gegen die Brust.

"Tyrann.", schimpfte er freundlich.

Buzz drückte ihn tiefer in den weichen Stoff.

"Der Tyrann hätte gern einen Kuss.", schnurrte er.

Woody legte ihm beide Arme um den Hals.

"Dann hol ihn dir."

Und das tat Buzz.

Während des Kusses spürte Woody einen köstlichen Schauer, als sich die Schnur spannte. Diesmal war es anders. Er wusste was Buzz tun konnte und was er selbst wollte. Es gab keinen Grund sich hinter falscher Scham zu verstecken.

Buzz zog die Schnur ein Stück weit heraus und hielt den Ring mit der flachen Hand nach unten gepresst.

"Halt dich nicht zurück.", murmelte Woody dem Space Ranger ins Ohr.

"Werd ich nicht. Halt du dich aber auch nicht zurück.", flüsterte Buzz.

Woody liebkoste einen Flügel, während Buzz ihn mit Bissen und Lecken an Hals und Kehle traktierte.

"Gut so?", fragte Buzz rau.

"Hm... zieh fester.", bat Woody und bäumte sich auf, als Buzz der Aufforderung nachkam.

Der Space Ranger drängte ein Knie zwischen die Beine des Sheriffs; seine Rechte hielt die Schnur, wickelte sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen um seine Faust, während seine Linke Woodys Gesicht streichelte.

Buzz schob einen Finger in den warmen Mund des Cowboys und Woodys Zunge begann an dem Plastik zu spielen.

Der Space Ranger knurrte; er hob die geschlossene Faust mit der Schnur an sich und leckte vorsichtig an der gestrafften Schnur, voller Neugier wie Woody darauf reagieren würde.

Der Sheriff zuckte unter selbstvergessenem Stöhnen zusammen und biss auf Buzz´ Finger.

Der Space Ranger lachte leise.

"Da habe ich noch gar nicht angefangen, und du legst schon los.", stellte er fest. Den Blick auf Woodys vor Erregung verzerrtes Gesicht gerichtet, begierig jedes Stöhnen aufnehmend, leckte er provozierend langsam über den Plastikring und dann die Schnur entlang.

"Ah... warte...", warf Woody mit einer Stimme ein, die kaum nach ihm klang.

Buzz dachte nicht im Traum daran jetzt aufzuhören, gerade jetzt nicht. Er beugte sich vor und presste Woody tiefer in die blaue Wolle, platzierte einen Kuss auf Woodys heißen Lippen.

"Buzz... warte bitte..."

So verführerisch.

"Klingt eher, als wolltest du mehr...", entgegnete Buzz gnadenlos.

Woody konnte kaum sprechen, so heftig keuchte er jetzt. Aus halb geschlossenen Lidern sah er das Gesicht des Space Rangers über sich, sah die Schnur in dessen Faust, den Ring in dessen Mund.

"Bu..."

Da war es schon zu spät.

Buzz riss einmal kräftig an der Schnur und biss gleichzeitig auf den Ring. Das Ergebnis waren ein schreiender, bebender Cowboy und ein mehr als zufriedener Space Ranger.

"Ich glaub... ich kann nicht mehr laufen...", murmelte Woody nach einer Weile erschöpft.

Buzz lachte zärtlich.

"Dann lass uns liegen bleiben. Sollen sie uns ruhig suchen.", schlug er vor.

Woody lächelte.

"Bleiben wir für immer hier. Hier habe ich alles was ich brauche." Seine Arme umfingen Buzz mit besitzergreifender Wärme.

"Bis zur Unendlichkeit, Cowboy. Und noch viel weiter."


End file.
